nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrapping up Season 18 and The XMaxx Event!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 01/01/19 11:41AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' __TOC__ = Wrapping up Season 18 and The XMaxx Event! = Post by @asssa123 Usually Travis is in charge of writing news posts...but due to the Wampus screaming at him to finish those spicy new v3 features, he had me (@asssa123) write it. Wrapping Up Season 18 and The Xmaxx Event! After a festive month with 5 new cars and 4 returning ones, Season 18 and the Xmaxx Event are finally finished. Congratulations to everyone who participated and brought the most active month in Nitro Type history! An even bigger congratulations to those who placed in the top spots for Season 18! Winning Teams First Place - "Champion Team" & per player SSH Shell Riders Second Place - "Rival Team" & per player KTTY C A T Third Place - "Challenger Team" & per player DOG D O G 4th - 10th Place - "Competitor Team" & per player 4.TRVS TRAVIS IS EPIC GAMER 5.NTA Adventurers 6.IRAN ❄️Active Racers 7.VOLT V0LTAGE 8.A4L Accuracy 4 Life 9.N0VA ✨~Cσѕɱσѕ~✨ 10.RRR1 Racing Red Top 10 Racers of the Season First Place - "Champion" & KTTY Galax͏ied Second Place - "Rival" & SSH ❕laM Third Place - "Challenger" & DOG !PantherJosh! 4th - 10th Place - "Competitor" & 4.DOG anT♪♫ 5.KTTY Pandora 6.Anja❤ 7.SSH ✨WildFl♡weR*✨ 8.SSH ƁⱤEⱮITØⱤIҲ 9.S1X back2basics 10.FLL ✔lizard856✔ They Grow Up So Fast :') Nitro Type has been growing exponentially since release in September of 2011, but there have been some particularly notable events and players in 2018! New Events: This year, we were introduced to 3 new events next to the classic Summer and Xmaxx Seasons! These include the PAC, Spring, and Back 2 School Events! New Designer: You may have seen @Fission lurking around the news and telling you all spooky stories, but he does even more than that! He's been with Teaching.com for a while now, but in 2018, he moved full-time on to the NT Team to bring you guys one of the coolest things this site has to offer... Nitro Type V3: (Clears voice and deepens it to sound like a movie trailer) "In a world: where Nitro Type is more colorful, and Travis freaks out from all the bugs in his code; comes Nitro Type Version 3. Witness this IMAX, HD, 4K, and Surround Sound experience...coming to an educational site near you...Soon™". 1 Billion Races: I remember as a young Freshman in High School, back in 2014, when NT first hit 100 million races. Who would have thought that we would have hit 1 billion only 4 years later, as well as setting the record for the most races in one day (3.5 million, you guys are awesome)! 2018 was an amazing year for Nitro Type to say the least, and 2019 is sure to bring some more awesome features that will make you say "My computer just exploded!" For now, though, I recommend that you all blast @DVORAK and I's hit single "I Need Gold", and race on! Future Updates In the next few weeks, Travis will be posting some updates on the progress of v3, as well as some updates coming to the current site (v2), so stay tuned! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts